The Jews of Corfu
' החץ על המקום המשוער של בית הכנסת 4, Velissarianou St Scuola Greca (or Tempio Greco) ' ימין|ממוזער|250px|בית הכנסת בעיר קורפו - צילם: ד"ר אבישי טייכר תמונה פנורמית של בית הכנסת היחידי שנותר באי לאחר מלחמת העולם השנייה - לפי האתר הוקם במאה ה-17 יהודי קורפו היו קהילה עתיקה רבת רבדים. בימי הביניים, בשנת 1170, מצא רבי בנימין מטודלה יהודי בקורפו, בדרכו בנתיב הים בין מערב אירופה לבין המזרח התיכון; שכן האי שימש אכסניה לנוסעים יהודיים שנסעו לארץ ישראל. הראשונים הגיעו לאי, כנראה לקראת סוף המאה ה-12 ובמאה ה-13 מהעיר תבאי ביוון. הראיה למוצאם מתביי של יהודי קורפו במילה σίδα ("רימון") בניב העתיק של תבאי, מילה המשמשת רק על ידם, אם כי רוב הניב שלהם יסודו מפוליה. הם השתייכו אל העדה היהודית הרומניוטית. אחריהם הגיעו היהודים מגרוש ספרד, בינהם היה רבי יצחק אברבנאל שהגיע מסיציליה, ואחריהם באו יהודים ממחוז פוליה בדרום איטליה. קבוצה רביעית הגיע ממדינות הלבנט אשר התמזגו על יצאי איטליה. בעת הכיבוש הגרמני של האי בשואה נרצחו רוב יהודי הקהילה. כיום מתגוררים באי כ-70 יהודים בלבד, שריד לקהילה מפוארת. פרטים על הקהילה: Scuola Greca (or Tempio Greco) Address: 5 Riz. Voulefton Street, 49100 Corfu Telephone: + 0030 26610 477 77 Fax: + 0030 26610 477 10 גירסא אחרת:Location: 4, Velissarianou St., in the old quarter of Corfu Tel: (in the community offices): (30) 26610 47777 President: MOISSIS VELLELIS Vice President: ROUVIM MORDOS General secretary: ZACHARIAS SOUSSIS Treasurer: RAPHAIL SOUSSIS אתרים יהודיים לביקור:The columns of the Heichal of the Apoulia synagogue (burned during WWII) were found recently (1991) at 74, Palaiologou St. The Jewish Ghetto, in the center of town, shows the effects of the heavy bombing of the WWII, but some sense of the narrow streets and tall residences can still be gained in walking through it. There is also a Jewish villa on lak.Polyla and Rizospaton Voulefton St. אתר חב"ד תולדות הקהילה היהודית יהודים התגוררו בקורפו כבר בעת העתיקה בתקופת שלטון ביזנטיון באזור לפי הויקיפדיה העברית בית הכנסת היווני הוא העתיק באי. עד לאחרונה נשמר נוסח התפילה שלהם. הם קלטו את יוצאי מחוז פוליה האיטלקים. הקהילה שמרה על מילים וביטויים אופיינים. שמות המשפחה המקובלים היו: Gesuã, Eliezer, Belleli, Moustaki, Naxon, De Semo, Mazza, Pangali, and Abdalá. כיום ברשותם בית קברות המכונה "בית הקברות היווני". בנימין מטודלה, שביקר באי בשנת 1147, מצא רק אחד מבני דתו, יוסף הצבעי. לאחר שהאי עבר לשלטון האיטלקי הגיעו לאי יהודים נוספים, חלקם בתור שבויים של מלך סיציליה במטרה לפתח את תעשיית המשי. רבי משה באסולה בקר באי בשנת 1521 וכתב:במבצר העיר יש רוב ליהודים ובתיהם כעורים וצרים והפילו חלק מהם כדי לעשות חומותיים. החרעבו בית כנסת גדול ויפה. יהודים רבים - כמאתיים משפחות - יצאו לגור ברובע מחוץ לחומות העיר. ויש שם שלושה בתי כנסת: האחד, מחוץ לחומות ושניים בפנים. הנוסחים הם בשניים יוונים ובאחד סיציליאני. אברהם יערי, מסעות ארץ ישראל של עולים יהודים . אליהו מפיאסרו אעלה את רשמיו על הכתב: הוא מצא בעיר שתי קהילות:רובם בני סיציליה ובני פוליה - כשבעים בעלי בתים: קצתם בעלי ריבית, קצתם בעשיית צבעים וקצתם עובדי עורות . חוות דעתו עליהם אינה טובה:"אין יראת אלוקים במקום ההוא, בהם לא תמצא תורה ולא דרך ארץ, רבה המשטמה בקרבם. הוא מצא כי קברו 3 מתים בקבר אחד וכאשר גער בהם, השיבו לו שאין להם זמן. המקור:"שם" בפורטל יהדות איטליה נאמר כי בשנת 1871 היו באי 32 יוצאי איטליה. באותם השנים גם היה פירסום יהודי שיצא לאור באי בשם “Il Mosè, antologia israelitica המקור בתחילת המאה ה-19 הרשו השלטונות היווניים ליהודים לקנות קרקעות באי, והתחילה תקופת שגשוג ליהודי קורפו. רבים מבין היהודים עברו להתגורר מחוץ לרובע היהודי. בשיאה מנתה הקהילה באותה תקופה כ-5000 נפש. היחסים בין יהודי קורפו לשכניהם הנוצרים היו טובים בדרך כלל. אך מתחת לפני השטח היו קיימים רגשות אנטישמיים שהתפרצו ב-1891, כאשר נתגלתה בחצר אחד היהודים גופה ערופת ראש של ילדה. הייתה זו ילדה יהודיה, אך הנוצרים האמינו כי מדובר במריה דסילה נערה נוצרייה שאומצה על ידי חייט יהודי. הרוחות בקרב הנוצרים סערו, ורק התערבות הבישוף מנעה פוגרום. עקב אירוע זה שנקרא "הַ‏גְזרה" (שווא נע באות גימ"ל ובמלרע), היגרו כ-3,000 מיהודי קורפו, בעיקר האמידים שבהם, לטריאסטה שבאיטליה לאות הוקרה יהדות טריאסטה החליטה כי נוסח התפילה בימי חול יהי נוסח ספרד - עד היום הזה ולאלכסנדריה שבמצרים. פרשה זו, הייתה גם העילה לכאורה להחרמת "אתרוגי קורפו" על ידי יהודים ברחבי העולם דבר שפגע קשות בכלכלת האי. במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-19, פעל בית דפוס עברי בקורפו, של יוסף נחמוּ‏לי, אשר הדפיס גם ספרי קודש עבריים, ודפים בודדים. משפחות יהודי קורפו בין המשפחות יוצאות ספרד היו:Aboaf, Gaon, Cherido, Sarda, Razon,Dentes, Castro, Sforno , Abrabanel, De Miranda, Senior, and Coronel על יוצאי איטליה נימנו המשפחות הבאות, לרוב שמות מקראיים:Israel, Nissim, Mattatia, Misan (), Azar, Baruch, Acco (?), Hanen, Ḥayyim, Elia, Levi, and Mordo (Mordecai); also Dente, Osmo, Vivante, Minerbo. Nahamali Maurogonato הרובע היהודי היהודים המקומיים ה"רמיוניטים" גרו בגבעות Kambielou וכונו לאחר מכן "Ovriovouni" or "Ioudaico Oros", or "Hebraida" שמות אלו מקובלים עד היום. המהגרים גרו בתוך החומות בשנת 1525 נקבע מושב היהודים באזור Spilia והמימשל קבע כי מקום מגורם הקבוע יהיה בתחום הרחובות הנוכחי:Vilissariou Street,Aghias Sophias Street and Palaiologou Street. בתחום זה יכלו היהודים לנהל אוטונוציה שכללה חיים דתיים ועיסוקים מסחריים. בתי כנסת בשנת 1537 הוקם בית הכנסת הראשון על-ידי המהגרים Kahal Kadosh Italiano Corfiato שכונה גם Poulieza - בית הכנסת נהרס. בית כנסת אחר נקרא ה"Vecchia" or "Midrash ברובע היהודי ב:Palaiologou Street - נשרף בשנת 1926 שוקם ופוצץ על-ידי הגרמנים בשנת 1943. ה"רמיוניטים" נטשו את בית הכנסת "Kahal Kadosh Toshavim" or "Greca" Synagogue on "Ovriovouni" בימי השלטון הבריטי ובנו בית כנסת חדש "Nuova" or "New" אשר פועל עד היום. בקומת הקרקע משרדי הקהילה ואולם ההלוויות. הרב האחרון ששירת באי היה הרב יעקב נחמה (1931-1944), אשר נספה בשואה. [http://www.kis.gr/en/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=398&Itemid=8 עוד פרטים על הקהילה באתר מועצת הקהילות היהודיות של יוון] תמונות מהרובע הצלם: Critisizer CorfuSemetary.jpg|שער בית הקברות Corfusynagogue.jpg|בית הכנסת Aron Kodesh Corfu.jpg|ארון הקודש Corfu Ghetto.jpg|הרובע היהודי על הקהילה יהודי יוון (שקראו לעצמם "Toshebim" או "Terrieri") נבדלו מיהודים האחרים שגרו האי על במספר מנהגים. כך למשל, הם חגגו את יום נוסף של פורים (שושן פורים) לעומת יוצאי פוליה - יום אחד, כמו בשאר קהילות ישראל. יהודי יוון קיימו בפורים רק הטקס הדתי ואילו ב"שושן פורים" את החגיגות. כן הייתה להן קינה מיוחדת לתשעה באב ונעימה מיוחדת לחג השבועות. התרגום הראשון של אחד מספרי המקרא ליוונית מודרנית היה של ספר יונה והוא נעשה על-ידי למען יהודי קורפו במאה ה-12. מתיחות שררה בין שתי הקהילות שנבעה משאיפתה של הקהילה היהודית האיטלקית שהלכה וגדלה להכתיב את אורח החיים היהודי, ומחששה של הקהילה היהודית היוונית מקיפוח זכויותיה. שתי הקהילות נמנעו מלהתחתן האחת בשנייה וקיימו בתי כנסת נפרדים - ה"סקולה נובה" וה"סקולה גרקי", ובתי קברות נפרדים. הרב אליהו ריקאטי (Richetti ) בכנס שהוקדש לתרבות היהודית ונערך בונציה סיפר על נוסח התפילה שח יהודי קורפו, שהיה למעשה נוסח ספרד עם השפעה איטלקית קלה עקב הקהילות היהודיות של פוליה. מיקומו האסטרטגי של האי הביאה את יהודי האי לשמור על קשרים עם קהילות מזרחה, כגון סלוניקי ורודוס. למרות השפעות אלו עדיין ניתן לשמוע כמה מזמורים ב עברית בבית הכנסת, איטלקית, ספרדית, יוונית. המקור:פורטל מוקד סרטון הכולל תפילה נוסח קורפו בתקופת השואה בתקופת מלחמת העולם השנייה והשואה נתפסה הקהילה היהודית בקורפו והוכחדה. באפריל 1941 נכבשה קורפו בידי צבא איטליה הפשיסטית. תקופת הכיבוש האיטלקי שנמשכה כשנתיים הייתה תקופה קשה לכלל האוכלוסייה בקורפו, והתאפינה במחסור וברעב. בספטמבר 1943 נכנעה איטליה לבעלות הברית. ואז כבשה גרמניה את האי מידי חיל המצב האיטלקי ששלט בו. בעקבות סבלות התקופה ולאחר שהוחרב בית הכנסת של ה"פולייזים" בהפצצות הגרמנים, התאחדו שתי הקהילות "היוונית" ו"האיטלקית". מאז התפללו כל היהודים בבית הכנסת של היוונים, עד הגירוש הכללי מקורפו. ב-9 ביוני 1944 גורשו כ-1,795 מיהודי קורפו על ידי המשטרה היוונית בפקודת השלטון הנאצי. מעצרם החל בכינוסם בכיכר העיר קורפו וסגירתם במחנה ארעי. רק בודדים מהם הצליחו לברוח אל הכפרים ושם הוסתרו על ידי ידידים. רובם הועלו על כלי שיט שעגנו ליד פטרס. ומשם הועברו אל "מחנה הריכוז חיידרי" שליד אתונה. יחד עם יהודים ממקומות אחרים ביוון כדוגמת רודוס, הועלו כל היהודים אל רכבת סגורה אשר הגיעה אל מחנה ההשמדה אושוויץ ב-30 ביוני 1944. כשני שליש מהם, גברים נשים וטף, נשלחו מיד אל תאי הגזים והמשרפות. רק כ-200 מיהודי קורפו הצליחו להנצל מן הגרוש ולחזור ממחנה ההשמדה. רובם הגיעו לארץ ישראל בטרם הקמת המדינה. תמונות לזכרון הסבר: # לוח זכרון לכ-2000 יהודי קורפו שניספו בשואה המקור ארכיון יד ושם # אנדרטה לזכר יהודי קורפו שנספו בשואה, בבית העלמין בחולון צילם:דוד שי Corfu, Germany, A memorial wall in memory.jpg Corfu memorial.jpg אתרוגי קורפו ראו ערך מורחב:אתרוגי קורפו רוב האתרוגים שהשתמשו בהם במאה התשע עשרה באו מאיי יון, טורקיה ואיטליה. לרוב השתמשו באתרוגי קורפו אשר התיר הרב בעל "בית אפרים" ז"ל בשנת 1825, ונתפשטו ברוסיה ובפולין. בשנת 1876 התעורר חשש שהם מורכבים, והרב ר' יצחק אלחנן ספקטור אב"ד מקאוונא כתב ספר "תוכחת מגולה" (מאינץ 1876) וערער על כשרותם, ועמו הסכימו כמאה וחמישים רבנים ובתוכם הרב ר' ישראל סלנטר והרב ר' שלמה קלוגר אב"ד מבראדי גליציה. הם פסקו שלא לברך על אתרוני קורפו אלא על אתרוגי קורסיקה. בשנת 1852 התאחדו כל היונים נוטעי האתרוגים בפראנא וקורפו והעלו את מחיר האתרוגים עד שישה פלורין לאתרוג, בהניחם כי היהודים מוכרחים לקנות מהם ולשלם המחיר שקבעו. סוחרי האתרוגים היהודים שמרכזם היה בטריסט התאחדו והחליטו בנדר בהסכמת הרבנים שלא לקנות בשנה ההיא אתרוגים מהיונים. הם בחרו ועד של עשרה, ובראשם ר' אברהם יצחק משכיל לאיתן אב"ד מעיר סמאלעוויטש, והסוחרים נתנו ערובה עשרת אלפים רו"כ לבל יפרוץ איש מהם הנדר מול הנוטעים היונים. הם קנו אתרוגים מארץ ישראל, גנואה, קורסיקה, מרוקו, ונמנעו מלקנות אתרוני יון. היונים אבדו הון רב, ומזימתם הייתה להם לרועץ. האנציקלופדיה היהודית דעת] מקורות * * האנציקלופדיה היהודית הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות יוון